User blog:Winter Moon/Stories of Bullworth: Willcome to Bullworth
"Bye, Sweetie! We love you!" said my Mom as I got out of the car. ''Whatever, lady. Ever since you ran away from my real dad, you haven't been my mom. ''"I don't love him." my stepdad snarkily added to the lady-who-used-to-be-Mom. "Shut up!" she screeched,"You insisted on sending him here; you could at least pretend to care he's leaving!". Already walking away from the happy couple, I reviewed what I had with me; a suitcase with clothes, my laptop, a (secret) paintball gun, the only book I actually liked (Lord of the flies), and 70$. I felt very lightly armed against the crappy New England school. Dragging my suitcase behind me, I headed towards what looked like the main building, remembering that I had been told to go to the office to check in. While I walked, I saw a boy in a white shirt chasing a fat kid, holding a firecracker. As I watched, the boy threw the firecracker, missed the fat kid, and hit a little boy with it, the small explosion knocking him into a hedge. ''Well, at least it seems slightly interesting, ''I thought. I hoisted my suitcase up the stairs, and pushed through the doorway into the main building. Looking around at where I would be spending a lot of time over the next year or so, I was unimpressed. Boring tiles, boring hallways, even boring lockers. The school crest wasn't really inspiring; a skull, a dog, a snake, and a fist? Walking up the staircase, I looked into the room labeled "Office". "Excuse me, is this where I -" The secretary cut me off. "Snow? The new boy? Yes, right this way. Dr. Crabblesnitch will see you now." Rolling my eyes (I had just expected to be told to go to my dorm), I walked into the next room. The room was a little cooler than the rest of the building, since it was very dimly lit, and had a cattle skull and some other weird things. The room's only occupant, other than me, was a middle-aged guy with a cleft chin. He didn't match the odd room at all...then again, there was something strange about him. "Snow? Have a seat." he said slowly. If there was one thing I hated about teachers, it was condescension. "Okay," I said while sitting down, "what is it?" "I looked over your file, Snow, and I have to say, even I was surprised! You've become a delinquent over the last few months, when you were a model student less than a year ago! What happened?" he said, almost spitting. "I screwed up. What's it to you?" I responded, uninterested. "Well, we're going to help you UN-screw up. Or, rather, make you. You are quite the nastiest boy I have encountered since that Hopkins child, and - " "Hopkins who?" I said. "You'll meet him soon enough. In any case, we are going to straighten you out, and then you will be able to return to your promising future, as a lawyer, or a doctor, or anything! What do you say?" At that moment, I could tell exactly what we both thought of the other, and so I decided to sum up both of our feelings when I said respectfully "Listen, ass-chin. I didn't ask to be here either." Category:Blog posts